


Of Little Things

by MissDrarryDawn



Series: Of Bets And Beyond [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deal, M/M, Seduction, Smutty, bet, bettingpool, charmgonewrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: In a suspicious charm mess-up, Draco manages to shrink Harry Potter to the size of his own thumb. Apparently, he cast the charm a bit too fervently, as the counter-charm couldn't undo the effects. So, Draco is responsible for Harry for the week it'll take for the charm to wear off naturally. The week goes by well enough, but then, being who they were, Draco and Harry strike a very dangerous deal, that upends a lot of things...//Completed//Word count: 5.9k





	Of Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask how or why this came into existence. you know one of those random 3am thoughts that pop into your head when you can't sleep on a school night? yeah, this is one of those.
> 
> still hope you enjoy it though!  
there's smut cuz smut is fun, as i learned from my first experience writing it, but i figured i ought to drop a warning anyways
> 
> btw. this has a sequel so *squee*

"Potter, stop messing up my hair!" 

Draco snapped at the tiny nuisance resting atop his head. He could feel Potter moving through his hair, tugging on it and thoroughly debaunching it, the menace that he was. If only he hadn't messed up Charms. They were practicing size charms, and were supposed to shrink their partner to the size of a thumb. Of course, Draco being Draco, overdid it, and the counter charm couldn't take Potter back to his normal size, so he was tasked with taking care of the brat for a week, until it wears off by itself. Now, the thumb-sized Potter was on his head, making a mess. He heard the shit speak, though his voice was much higher than usual:

"Not my fault you went overboard Malfoy. Now you pay." 

Draco was tempted to shake his head and send Potter flying into a wall or through a window, but it really wouldn't do him good to be known as the one to have killed the Chosen One. Instead, he sighed and gave up the fight, walking into the Great Hall where he unfortunately couldn't just dump Potty off to his friends, per Flitwick's instructions. Had to really drag him around for the entire week. He plopped down next to Blaise and plucked Potter from his head, chucking him onto the table and straightening out his poor, assaulted hair. He heard Potter whine in protest, but he was perfectly content ignoring him.

"Oh my God you really did shrink him!" Pansy squealed across from Draco, and prodded Potter with her fingers. He fought back and batted her away, but, being the size of her thumb, there was little he could do against her.

"Parkinson, get away!" He snapped, but his high voice ruined the threat. Blaise was the only one who looked somewhat apologetic for Potter. His clothes were all charmed to fit him now, and Draco could barely make out the features of his face clearly. He just rolled his eyes at his friend:

"Yes, Pans. I shrunk him. Now I'm stuck with the bastard for a week."

"A full week with Potter? You sure weren't complaining a day ago." Pansy grinned, raising her cup to her mouth. Draco merely arched an eyebrow in warning. Blaise shrugged and leaned down, to stare at Potter:

"What's it like down there Potter?" 

Potter walked across the table to Blaise's face, and climbed to his ear, to tell him something. Funny that, how he could entirely fit in Blaise's ear if he tried. Blaise cocked a smile as Potter spoke to him.

"Yeah, I know. He's very annoying about it." Blaise replied. 

"It's like drowning in silk!" The dark skinned boy listened to Potter complain about Draco's hair.

"I know right? Huh. Never thought I'd agree with you on anything Potter." Blaise mused, loving the dirty looks Draco was giving him.

"And _all_ he does is complain! Does he ever shut up honestly?" Potter kept whining.

"You should see him in the common room. You have no idea what we go through on a daily basis." Blaise whined right back.

"Really? What _do _you go through?" Potter asked.

"Never shuts up about you. Goes on and on and on and _on_ about how annoying you are." Blaise muttered, lowering his voice so Draco doesn't understand what he's mumbling. Pansy is talking to him about something, so for now, the blonde was distracted. Good.

"Wait, really? No way! Malfoy? About me? Not sure if I should be offended or flattered about that." Potter mused, and Blaise chuckled:

"Flattered Potter, trust me."

"He literally says I'm annoying, how is that flattering?" Potter deadpanned, tone unamused. Blaise bit his lip, suppressing a grin:

"Well, that's not _all _he says." 

"What?" 

Blaise felt Potter tug on his earlobe, and couldn't get over the strangeness of the situation. Potter was literally one thumb tall, and had the cutest little high pitched voice! The Golden Boy!

"Now, now Potter, I can't go spilling _all_ of our secrets can I?" He chided. 

"What do you want in return?" Potter was smirking, and Blaise was almost proud at the Slytherin-like offer. He felt himself flush, he shifted a bit, to stare at tiny Potter grinning, and whispered:

"Put in a good word for me with the Weasley boy, will ya?" 

Potter chuckled:

"Why of course, Zabini. Now, spill."

Blaise snorted, and Potter climbed onto his shoulder, staying close to his ear, waiting. 

"Why do you even care what Draco says about you?" It took a Blaise a moment to realize that Potter was oddly interested in this subject. Potter was quiet:

"I don't know. So I can make fun of him with it later?" 

"As if you would ever." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Too goody goody for that."

"I'll have you know I successfully infiltrated the Slytherin common room in 2nd year with Polyjuice." Potter huffed.

"Oh wow, I had no clue. Let me guess, you were stalking Draco?" 

"I was _not--_Okay, fine, maybe." Potter grumbled. 

"I'm not at all surprised." Blaise shrugged with one shoulder, remembering Potter was sitting on the other.

"Since you two seem to be getting along nicely, you can just take him for the week Blaise." Draco drawled, finally turning away from Pansy, to stare incredulously at Blaise, who was smirking.

"Oh no you don't. It won't be that easy. You can have your Potter back." 

"Zabini you still haven't told me--" Potter started to complain but didn't get the chance as Malfoy was already grabbing him and lifting him off of Zabini's shoulder. The dark skinned boy just winked at Potter:

"The week's young Potty." 

"I don't even want to know what vile things you were talking about." Draco shook his head, face scrunching up as he placed Potter onto his own shoulder.

"Oh the vilest of things Malfoy." Potter shook his tiny head. "You." He chirped, and Draco scoffed, rolling his gray eyes:

"I will drown you in this tea Potter. Don't think I won't."

"But then you'll have to explain why there's a miniature carcass of the Chosen One to the poor traumatized elves, and I'm certain that scenario doesn't quite tickle your fancy Malfoy."

"Merlin, you're an ever bigger pest than when you're normal sized." Draco lamented.

"You two are so cute." Pansy muttered under her breath, shoving some toast into her mouth. "Annoying, but cute."

"Potter's not that bad actually, so I suppose Draco isn't as insane as we thought." Blaise muttered to her, ignoring the two bickering idiots next to him. Those two could dissolve into a squabble quicker than Granger could lift her hand in class to answer a question, and that, was an incredible achievement.

"Yeah, I know. Well, do you think this week will be special?" Pansy leaned in across the table. 

"Oh definitely. Potter will be with us for 7 entire days. What was Draco's not-ranting-about-Potter record again?" Blaise grinned.

Pansy cocked an eyebrow and smiled sweetly:

"Four hours, fourteen minutes and fifteen seconds. That's the longest he's gone without bringing Potter up in some conversation. And do you remember how much he struggled too?" 

"Of course I do, Pans. He either didn't say anything or barely spoke, trying to prove us wrong. Broke in the end though." Blaise laughed, and Draco just sent a glare in his general direction, though Potter seemed unperturbed.

~

Classes were a right nightmare. Potter kept yappering away from Draco's shoulder, and the blonde kept snapping at him to shut up, all the while getting glared at by the rest of Potter's coterie. In the end, Putter curled up against Draco's neck and fell asleep, muttering about how annoying Draco was, and how boring classes were. The blonde had to keep a conscious effort to remain aware of Potter sleeping, tucked away between his neck and shoulder, so the prat didn't fall off. The last thing he wanted to deal with was watching Pomfrey feed a mini Potter healing potions. This was only day 1, and Draco was already lamenting his fate. While he had a particular soft spot for Potter, he never would have wanted to be stuck with him for an entire week. Though, mini Potter could be endearing, if one forgot about the fact that it was still Potter, and that he was still a prick.

A prick who was curled up comfortably, snoozing away under the collar of Draco's shirt, tucked away there. 

If he focused, Draco could feel him breathing against Draco's skin. It was really irritating the blonde, a constant urge to roll his shoulder writhing in him. But he didn't. He kept still so the bastard could sleep. Multiple times in lessons he rolled his eyes just thinking about the raven, promptly ignoring his weight the rest of the time.

~

"Malfoy. Can we talk to Harry?" Granger approached him after another lesson. Weasel was right behind her. Potter was still asleep on his shoulder, and Draco just arched an eyebrow:

"If you haven't noticed. He's sleeping currently."

"Wake him up?" Her tone was flat. Draco gently shook his head:

"Why would I do that?" 

The girl cocked her head:

"Why would you even care?" 

Draco bit his lip:

"I don't really. But it's me who'll have to carry a cranky, complaining Potter around for the rest of the day, not you. Your conversation can wait."

He turned away and walked off, leaving her and the Weasel behind.

~

The first evening in the common room was less awkward than Draco had been expecting. He was surprised to find Blaise and Potter getting along well, and he didn't allow Pansy to speak to him, because he _knew_ her big mouth would blabber out everything to Potter. Oddly enough, Potter didn't seem keen on leaving his spot by Draco's neck. A few times Draco had offered to place him on some cushion or something, but he always refused. Right now, Draco was reclining in a comfortable chair, Potter still on his shoulder. 

"So Potter, how are you enjoying yourself?" Blaise asked, bringing the raven into the conversation. His high pitched voice rang out as he attempted to speak loudly enough to be heard:

"Not bad. I get carried around everywhere, Malfoy is my servant, really, what more could I possibly ask for?" 

Draco rolled his eyes and grumbled:

"Granger wanted to talk to you today Potter, but you were still sleeping so I told her to talk to you later." He informed.

"Sleeping?" Pansy asked, eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. 

"Class was boring so I slept most of it away." Potter explained. "If you exclude the perfume Malfoy wears, it was a pleasant rest."

"_Perfume?!_ Excuse you, you uncivilized brute, I do _not_ wear perfume." Malfoy sputtered. Potter was laughing.

"Don't let him fool you, he wears my perfume." Pansy snickered, only fueling Potter's helpless chortling.

"Relax Malfoy, it smells nice. A bit too strong though." Potter choked out through giggles. He was more relaxed to be surrounded by Slytherins than Draco would have ever thought he'd be.

"Oh Potter, that's right. About our conversation from this morning. Draco, be a dear, and pass Potter over to me." Blaise piped in, outstretching his palm. Draco rolled his eyes and placed Potter into it, Blaise moving him onto his shoulder. Then, much to Draco's dismay, he cast a silencing bubble around himself, preventing Draco from hearing what they were talking about. He ignored them, and turned to Pansy.

~

"So?" Potter asked, getting comfortable on Blaise's shoulder. He found he preferred Malfoy's.

"Well, he occasionally talks about how awful your hair is, and how you look like you've walked out of the sewer most of the time. Sometimes he mentions how crooked your glasses are, and how _hideous_ your eyes are. Doesn't just complain about your annoying personality." Blaise snickered, the reality of Draco's rants a little less crude than what he'd described, but not a single thing he said was a lie.

"And he goes on a loop about this? All the time?" Potter's voice was full of disbelief.

"Yeah. His record for not bringing you into any conversation is four hours fourteen minutes and fifteen seconds. He broke after that." Blaise informed.

"Sounds boring. I mean, why waste time complaining about someone you don't like?" Potter shrugged. Blaise let out an exasperated noise:

"I know! At first it was fine, then it became this everyday thing, now it's just boring." 

"I suppose Malfoy's a special breed of weird..." Potter trailed off, staring at Malfoy. He was sprawled out on the chair, laughing and rolling his eyes at Parkinson. Git.

"He is. He hates your guts, Potty." Blaise assured, with an empty, haughty laugh. 

"Shame." Potter lamented, and that, did surprise Blaise. After a beat, Potter continued: "Sometimes I feel like I should have shaken his hand. Honestly, a handshake, what a silly thing to declare enemies over." 

"Draco is petty. And dramatic." Blaise agreed.

"Trust me, I know. Tell me, Zabini, how long did it take him to make those 'Potter stinks' badges?" 

Blaise snorted:

"A week."

"Jesus, he _really_ hates me." Potter chuckled, still staring at the blonde. 

~

"So Malfoy, Zabini's been telling me about how you constantly complain about me?" Harry poked Malfoy's neck in class the second day. He grew bored of listening to the teacher droning on, so he decided to annoy Malfoy instead.

"Zabini is a dirty liar." Malfoy scoffed, but Harry didn't miss the flush that came down his neck. 

"Yeah, and you're blushing. I'm sure he is." Harry clicked his tongue. 

"Shut up Potter. I'm trying to pay attention." Malfoy snipped, and Harry chuckled. 

"Four hours fourteen minutes and fifteen seconds. Not a very impressive record, I'm sure you realize." Harry prodded, still poking and scritching Malfoy's neck.

"Fuck off. Leave me alone." Malfoy snapped again, writing furiously as he attempted to ignore Potter.

"I would, but I'm bored, and you're my primary source of entertainment currently." Harry idly dawdled, lapsing into silence anyways.

~

The third day was just as annoying as the previous two, though now the situation was becoming dire since Harry had discovered Malfoy had a sensitive neck, which he used at the most inopportune moments to distract Malfoy or annoy him. It worked like a charm every time, and it was loads of fun. Malfoy would snap and hiss at him each time, threaten to flick him out of a window, but Harry knew he wasn't being serious, so he kept doing it. Like for example, while Malfoy was answering a question in Transfiguration, Harry chose that moment to nip his neck, making the blonde choke on his next word. He nicked again, while Malfoy attempted to speak the rest of the sentence with as little interruptions as possible, but Harry noticed the little pauses and stutters. As soon as Malfoy was done speaking he sat down and Harry was ready to be scolded.

"Potter for fucks' sake, you fucking vampire, leave my neck alone--" Malfoy started to chide him, but Harry licked the small nicks he left, breaking off that sentence. How he loved to mess with Malfoy.

"Potter stop, I'm trying to scold you-" Harry bit again. "Potter!" Malfoy finally hissed sharply, a shaky breath leaving him. 

"Yes?" Harry had the nerve to ask.

"You need to stop." Malfoy informed him, glaring at his desk.

"Why?" Harry challenged, getting more comfortable where he sat.

"Because it's inconveniencing me." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"What should I care about that? You got me like this after all." Harry shrugged.

"Merlin have mercy on me.." Malfoy muttered under his breath, likely not meant for Harry to hear, but Harry heard it anyways:

"No mercy for you." He grinned, leaning against the blonde's neck.

"I noticed Potter." Malfoy's tone was flat and dry.

~

The evening of the third day was particularly odd in the Slytherin common rooms. Harry got on with the snakes better than he'd have assumed prior to spending any time with them, but that evening everything felt..off. Zabini and Parkinson weren't as chatty, though they did still have a few witty retorts. Malfoy was mostly staying quiet as well, though Harry wasn't surprised by that. He didn't really start up a conversation unless someone started it for him. Except when it came to Harry, or rather, insulting Harry. Malfoy was first in line for that, always. He was lucky he was attractive, or else he would have had his teeth knocked out a long time ago.

Much as Harry hated to admit it, guy could be very charming too. However, shhh, he never said it!

"What's up with you lot tonight?" Harry asked, when he noticed everyone had gotten really quiet. Zabini gave him this _look_. Harry didn't understand it, but it was just this odd _look. _As if there was something important Harry should know, but didn't.

"Say Potter, what do you think about guys? Find them hot or?" Parkinson suddenly piped in, and a few days ago, Harry would have been offended, but he'd come to learn Parkinson just asked such questions out of nowhere sometimes. He had grown not to mind it, even answered them:

"Very hot." Harry chuckled. 

He felt a muscle in Malfoy's shoulder stiffen. Huh..

"What kind of guys do you like then?" Zabini muttered next, though he looked completely embarrassed by asking this, if the way his eyes flickered were telling of anything.

"Tall, but not by much.." Harry was very specific, because he knew _who_ he was describing. "Pale, maybe blonde. I haven't figured out the rest really." 

Malfoy flinched so harshly it sent Harry flying off of his shoulder, tumbling head over arse as he landed in his lap. 

"The hell Malfoy?" He screeched as he attempted to right himself and sit up. It was only one uncomfortable second later that he realized he was landed right on Malfoy's crotch. He stared up at the blonde, who he seemed to be astutely aware of this fact too if his flush was anything to go by. Harry sat up, and then stood, climbing back up to Malfoy's shoulder, using his shirt. The blonde was silent. "What the hell you flinch for?" Harry asked when he was seated. He looked at Zabini and Parkinson, who had matching smiles on their faces.

"Nothing Potter. Just a tic." Malfoy mumbled. Harry didn't actually believe that, but he dropped it.

"Potter. That's an interesting answer." Parkinson then piped up again. Harry shrugged.

"What do you think about gray eyes?" Blaise choked the question out. Harry caught his tongue before answering, just barely realizing what they were doing.

"Uh..they're just eyes?" He said instead, sounding very casual, although he nearly gave himself away. 

"Yes, but do you find them beautiful?" Parkinson wouldn't drop it.

"I mean...it's a unique eye color I guess?" Harry was quickly running out of ideas.

"Potter, if you haven't caught on to their game yet, I feel sorry for your intelligence." Malfoy suddenly chided, though he was red.

"Oh I have. I'm playing dumb on purpose." Harry chuckled. 

"Dammit. Our devious plot has been uncovered, Pans. Whatever shall we do?" Blaise lamented.

"We plot some more." Pansy nodded to herself. 

~

The fourth and fifth days were quite dull. Zabini and Parkinson hounded Harry with questions about his preferences, most of them indirectly circling back to Malfoy. They were acting as if they were trying to set them up, which was an honestly good laugh, but otherwise nothing else. While Harry had come to notice Malfoy's physical attractiveness, his personality wasn't really appealing. Well, it was, but also.._no._ In short, if given the chance Harry would shag him, but nothing else, or so he kept telling himself ever since the questions started. Zabini and Parkinson might have caught on to that, and were being endlessly annoying about it, but Harry stopped responding to them by the fifth day, just rolled his eyes and changed the subject, hoping they'd take the hint. They layed off him a little when they were gathered in the Slytherin common room. Surprisingly, him and Malfoy managed to be cordial, even joke around a little. Though if you carried someone around constantly, you couldn't exactly loathe their guts. 

"Two more days and you're rid of me." Harry muttered to Malfoy the fifth evening.

"_Finally_. You've been a right pest." Malfoy drawled. Harry said nothing back, just glad that soon he'd be his normal size again. He was sick of sleeping on a cushion on Malfoy's nightstand next to his bed. The cushion was comfortable, don't get him wrong, but it was still a bloody cushion! Although the views he got from that cushion _would_ be missed.

"Well, _alright_, maybe not a _complete_ pest." Malfoy mumbled a moment later when Harry said nothing, almost as if he felt bad for his earlier remark. Harry chuckled helplessly. That was kind of sweet.

"Gee, thanks." He muttered, trailing off into silence again.

"Awee Draco, I think that's the closest you've ever come to apologizing!" Pansy cooed and Harry felt Malfoy recoil.

"I most certainly did _not_\--" He started to defend himself.

"Parkinson, don't be silly. I'm not worthy of a proper Malfoy apology." Harry cut him off, smiling. 

"Exactly. He's not." Malfoy nodded, affirming Harry's words. 

Zabini rolled his eyes and leaned in to mumble something to Pansy, who just nodded sadly.

"Would you two ever consider just becoming friends? The rivalry is quite childish isn't it?" Parkinson asked. Ah, another one of those out of the blue random questions that probably have an ulterior motive. 

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, but didn't answer. However, Malfoy did this time, oddly enough since he usually ignored them:

"I offer friendship _once_. He lost his chance years ago." He sounded bitter.

"Only you could still be mad over something I did when I was 11. I'm sorry okay Malfoy? Sometimes I wish I shook your hand, but honestly, you need to get over it." Harry chided, though his voice wasn't vicious. 

"That was a crappy apology." The blonde muttered.

"Like you're one to talk." Harry grumbled right back, nipping on his neck again, hearing Malfoy's breath hitch. 

Zabini stared at this display. 

"Potter." He called out. "What the hell are you doing?" 

Harry bit Malfoy's neck again, before moving away to stare at Blaise.

"I'm annoying him. Has a sensitive neck." He shrugged, not realizing why this was a big deal. Malfoy was muttering under his breath, while Harry waited for Blaise to answer. A sly grin spread on the dark skinned boy's neck:

"I wouldn't say _annoying _is the right word for what you're doing to him." 

Malfoy snapped to attention at that:

"Zabini don't you dare--"

But Blaise was undettered:

"I'd say _arousing _is a much better word." 

Harry choked on his spit at the same time Malfoy did, causing quite a scene to fumble out. Pansy was snickering, shaking her head. Harry coughed a few times, nearly flying off of Malfoy's shaking shoulders while the blonde spluttered.

"Zabini!" The blonde finally choked out, glaring. "That's just ridiculous." He crossed his legs.

"Is it?" Blaise challenged, gaze dropping to his crossed legs.

"Yes. Absolutely bollocks. Potter couldn't seduce a rock." Malfoy countered. 

"Hey! Just you wait until I'm the proper size again!" Harry complained.

"You'll what? Seduce me?" Malfoy scoffed.

"I will." Harry pouted, though he had virtually no chances of doing that.

"Oh please Potter. You'll only make a fool of yourself." Malfoy shook his head. 

"Will he really?" Pansy shot back, and Harry noticed Malfoy flushing. 

"Of _course_ he will--You know what,_fine_. When you return to your normal size, I'll sit on a chair and you can do whatever to attempt to seduce me. Just to prove to you all how ridiculous you're being." Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Deal, Malfoy." Harry laughed, staring at the victorious glances Pansy and Blaise were exchanging.

They had been up to something this entire time.

~

Needless to say, two days later, when Harry had returned to his normal size, Parkinson and Zabini had already managed to set up a betting pool on whether he'll manage to seduce Malfoy or not. The whole school was in on it. Harry wasn't very confident in his chances, but damn, he'd try his best. The evening it was supposed to take place, almost every older student was crammed in the Slytherin common room, to watch the show. In the middle a space had been cleared and a single chair was set up. Harry couldn't help but burst into giggles every time he thought of what he had to do. He'd dressed for the occasion too. Tight pants, and a loose tee, the top few buttons unbuttoned. He felt ridiculous, but if it wasn't amusing nothing was. As if he could ever seduce Draco Malfoy.

When he walked into the Slytherin common room, the chatter ceased and everyone turned to look at him. He giggled again, and pushed through to the front. Malfoy was in the chair already, waiting. He was prim and poised, his expression determined. Harry made it out of the gaggle of bodies and stopped in front of him for a moment.

"Hello Potter." The blonde gave a curt nod.

"Hi Malfoy. I can't believe I'm doing this." Harry laughed again, shaking his head. "So what are the rules? You can't touch me? Can't talk? Other noises are allowed right?" 

Malfoy nodded, and Harry heard Pansy snigger in the back, announcing:

"Stop your betting now! You may begin Potter!"

A silence befell them. Harry had no clue what he was doing. He should've prepared better, but no backing out now. He slowly moved closer, circling the chair, placing a hand on Malfoy's shoulder. He trailed his fingers from the shoulder to his neck, and let them rest there for a while, until he could figure out what to actually do. How the hell does one seduce someone? He absentmindedly drummed his fingers along the long neck, thinking. He almost didn't notice Malfoy tilt his head ever so slightly. Almost. He moved around the chair again, coming up front to face Malfoy once more. The gray eyes were staring at him intensely. Harry took a step closer and lowered himself onto Malfoy's lap, straddling the blonde. He sat right over his crotch, and just kept trailing his fingers over the soft skin for a moment, before pulling away. He waited a moment, figuring out the best order of things to do. How did he get himself into this remind him again?

He gently swayed his hips back and forth, not really doing much yet, as he leaned closer, eyes never leaving Draco's. He came so close their noses were almost touching, and canted his hips, rolling them a bit more forcefully. A gasp escaped Malfoy, who quickly bit his lip. Harry moved his hands up Malfoy's sides, coming to rest on his shoulders. He leaned closer, letting his breath ghost over Draco's lips for a moment, then kissing him for the briefest of moments. Just when he felt Malfoy responding, Harry pulled away, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Well, if he came here to seduce Malfoy, might as well play the game. He moved his head to Malfoy's jaw, leaving a trail of kisses and nips there. Little gasps and choked stutters escaped Malfoy, who kept his lips pressed in a thin line, to block any sounds escaping him at all. Harry swiftly traveled down to his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses there, tongue occasionally darting out to make contact with the skin, teeth grazing it. He didn't bite just yet. Malfoy craned his head away, exposing his neck, and Harry swallowed a smirk. He kept a steady rhythm with the grind of his hips, though he pushed harder sometimes, sometimes just put barely any force into it. His lips traveled to Malfoy's ear, tongue pressing into the shell, traveling around, his teeth catching the earlobe, he tugged. A cut off moan let Harry know he wasn't doing as badly as he'd thought he was.

His hands traveled over Malfoy's chest, grazing his nipples through the fabric of his shirt before continuing their journey south. Harry rolled his hips, pressing hard, and Malfoy gasped again. He shifted in the chair as much as Harry's weight allowed him, and that seemed to be his mistake. Harry felt his semi. Oh. He really wasn't doing bad _at all_. His lips traveled to a spot underneath Malfoy's ear, and he sucked on it, before moving to sit back fully over Malfoy's groin. He was breathing heavier, chewing on his bottom lip, staring everywhere but at Harry. He was flushed too. He was gripping the arm rests so tightly his knuckles had turned white. Harry smiled at this, tilting his head as he pressed down again, noticing Malfoy's eyes fluttering. His hands were resting on the slim hips, slowly tracing patterns. He moved his hand over Draco's thigh, keeping it there as he leaned in again, leaving a smidge of space between their lips. Draco had no choice but to look at Harry, though he was staring at his lips specifically. Harry brought his tongue out to lick them, coming closer, barely brushing Draco's. He had started rubbing Malfoy's thigh. Harry kept himself still like that for a second, then Malfoy pressed forward, pushing their lips together. Their lips moved in sync, and Harry nipped at Malfoy's bottom lip, a gasp parting them for Harry's tongue. He pressed his tongue over Malfoy's teeth, sliding it over the roof of his mouth, wrapping it around Malfoy's, sucking. Harry's mouth swallowed the groan. His hand moved over Malfoy's crotch now, pressing down, palming him through his pants. There was no doubt that Malfoy was fully hard now. Harry moved down to his neck again, his hand keeping its press, while he canted his hips, and now, peppered little bites and nips over the pale neck. Mewls and mutters slipped past Draco, his own hips just barely starting to rut into Harry's hand.

Suddenly, something _very_ _important_ _clicked_ in Harry's head, and a flutter of panic spread through him. His own body was covering the entirety of Malfoy's, no one could see anything, waiting with bated breath for Harry to step away and show whether he'd succeeded in seducing Malfoy or not. This, this was good. Harry moved away from Malfoy's neck, his hand stopping the palming as he softly whispered, so only Malfoy would hear him:

"I won. But please, stay quiet and still." 

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, before Harry pressed down with his hand again and captured Malfoy's lips again, muting any sounds that might've escaped him. Harry was canting his hips again, rolling them in earnest, not breaking their snogging. A shiver ran through Draco and his lips stopped moving, as he murmured softly against Harry's own:

"Potter I'm--"

Harry hissed into Malfoy's lips urgently, quietly:

_"Yes."_

His movements turned hard and precise, and he felt Malfoy go taut under him, then convulse gently, Harry's tongue closing away any small whimper or keen that left him. The raven felt Malfoy's cock throb as he came, and he waited until the blonde was finished, completely still. He waited longer still, until he was sure the other wasn't hard anymore, before casting a cleaning charm over him, making sure to erase any evidence of what had just happened. Then, Harry spoke again:

"Sit up straight, act like nothing happened." It was merely a breath, and before Malfoy could even give him a confused look, Harry pushed off of him, standing up with a heavy breath. He turned to the crowd of students who were watching this fiasco, and stepped aside, smiling:

"I couldn't do it. Couldn't seduce Malfoy." 

Malfoy listened to Harry, sitting up straight, leveling his breathing, pretending he didn't just have a fucking _orgasm_ induced by Harry fucking Potter.

"Sorry if you lost your money." Harry muttered again, sighing. He turned to look at Zabini and Parkinson, who were giving him equally as confused looks. They must've seen more, standing behind everything, and they seemed to know Harry was lying through his teeth.

"Now chop chop. The snakes need to sleep too. Off you go to your common rooms!" Harry's back faced the confused two hanging completely behind and he clapped his hands, clearing other students out quickly. As soon as everyone had left, Harry shut the portrait closed and cast a silencing charm for good measure before finally turning towards the Slytherins again. 

"Potter..." Parkinson started. Malfoy was fiddling with his hands in his lap, not daring to look up. Harry held up a hand to silence her:

"I realized something incredibly important at the last second and had to change the rules a bit." 

"Enlighten us?" Blaise approached, and Harry swallowed, glancing at Malfoy. He turned back to Blaise:

"Outing him like that would have been disastrous. I'm sure Malfoy wasn't planning to come out like _that_, of all the possible ways to do it. I realized I couldn't out him this way, even if I did win our deal. Would have left his entire reputation in absolute fucking tatters." 

A flash of shame flickered across Blaise's face, but Harry continued:

"Besides, the fact he got off to _me_, would have made it _so _much worse. I couldn't do that to him." 

Blaise suddenly smiled:

"Told you you were a goody-goody."

Harry snickered, but the gratitude in Blaise's voice was present:

"But...well...past the point he was, there was only one way to make sure no one knew what _really_ happened.." Harry muttered, cheeks flushing. _Now, _he's embarrassed! _Now! _As if he hadn't given another guy an orgasm not even fifteen minutes prior in front of initially the entire school body.

Parkinson and Zabini gagged playfully, and everyone lapsed into an awkward silence. 

"Potter I--" Malfoy tried, but Harry shook his head:

"Whatever you say will be incredibly awkward right now. What's done is done. Can't change the past. It happened, let's just move on with our lives." 

Malfoy bit his lip, slowly lifting his head to look up at Harry, still flushed:

"What if...What if I want it to happen again?" It was barely a wisp of sound, and Harry's heart stopped in his chest.

_...What?_

"I--you--what--" Harry stumbled over his words, but Malfoy waited patiently. He couldn't believe those words left Draco's mouth. He couldn't believe the words about to leave his own either:

"I suppose I'm not entirely opposed to that entirely preposterous proposition." Harry smirked halfheartedly, shrugging. Where the hell he pulled those big words from, he hadn't the slightest damn clue.

Malfoy's eyebrow twitched, then a grin spread over his features.

"See? Told you all we had to do was rig Draco's wand to fuck up the charm!" Pansy hissed in Blaise's ear as they stood back, not-so-subtly staring at the two who were chuckling nervously at each other, fumbling awkwardly together. To think a mere week ago they were trying to kill each other every single chance they got. 

"I didn't believe it for a second, Pans, but Merlin, you're a genius." Blaise shook his head, smiling.

The black haired girl elbowed the dark skinned boy in the ribs gently, smiling at Draco and Harry. She leaned into him, mumbling:

"Of course I am. Really, Blaise, you have to think of the little things."

~

_Fin._


End file.
